Curse You, Curse Me
by echojam
Summary: Sasuke knew as the god of truth that everything has a price; and the price for their place at the heavenly realm, it would be an eternal curse that only one person whether god or mortal could ever break. But what happens when the one who breaks his is the one he cannot keep? AU SasuNaru
1. The God of Time

ECHOJAM HERE. YOU SHALL NOW BE READING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF CURSE YOU, CURSE ME. :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO. sadly.

The Heavenly Realm isn't what mortals envision it to be. It isn't gigantic castles made of gold, silver, bronze or any rare jewel ever found sitting atop a group of clouds which for some reason carry such heavy metals upon its white fluffy structure. It doesn't shine as bright as the morning sun nor does it have a large gate that has 'paradise' screaming beyond its shimmering iron bars. It is actually a combination of all those things. And by the name Heavenly Realm, only heavenly beings may enter and reside. But mind you, not everything in this realm is as beautiful as how mortals dream of it to be. There would be days, rare days when it would seem as though each and every single deity living within this heaven would prefer to be stuck in the hell that mortals believe in just to escape the reality that would soon occur. And in those days does this story begin, in those days when one god's time ends.

Darks thundering clouds hovered upon the skies of heaven, ironic isn't it? Lightning flashed and thunders echoed as deities stood still and watched as the sky darkened. What should have been a warm and sunny day would soon become a devastatingly freezing and ungodly one. They knew this day would come but they didn't expect it to come so soon. In just a matter of seconds, each and every single one of them rushed to the grand hall in refuge. Darkness began to spread throughout the heaven like some kind of fatal mortal disease. There was absolute silence as the deities huddled within the hall. The ground began to shake and the temperature started to drop drastically. Gods and goddess struggled to keep their feet on the ground, some held on to stable structures just to keep from falling. Though the ground was shaking, there was no noise. "Oi, Sakura!" and so the silence breaks "Is this the friggin' best ya can do?!" a god yelled amongst the huddled crowd. His brown locks ruffled as he adjusted his armor and glared at a pinked haired god standing on the highest platform in the hall. "And you call yourself, goddess of the fucking weather."

"Shut up, Kiba. Can't you see ugly there's trying to concentrate, to save our damn lives?" a dark haired god said, realizing the moment he had spoken, the tension in the room escalated. He was right though, gods and goddesses were immortal only to mortal eyes, but they just happen to outlive them for millions of years and they live atop unrealistically sturdy clouds. "Who the hell're you calling ugly? I'd strike you with lightning if-" Sakura said, her concentration faltering. The grand hall shook in unison. "Damnit Sakura! Concentrate! I do not wanna die like this!"

"Shut UP dog breath!" that's right, she had to concentrate, control the weather even just around the grand hall. She knew that even with just that, she can protect her fellow deities but this has been going on for more than what even she could handle.

"Troublesome. You guys should just all keep quiet. I can't sleep with all this bickering."

"How can you manage to sleep at a time like this, Shika?" Kiba, walked towards the sleeping god whose eyes were tightly shut. "God of Dreams, Kiba, god of dreams." The animal god sighed. There was no use in arguing with this lazy god. With any god at the moment. The lightning have begun to flash brighter, and the thunders, louder. "Shit. This is taking forever."

"You wouldn't really know Kiba," a blonde woman stood up from her chair, her voice boomed throughout the hall and for a moment, silence once occupied the room. "Because time is at a standstill _once again_," she walked towards the pink haired goddess and guided her hands. In just a flash, Sakura felt tremendous power flow within her and soon after the room was still. The room began to warm up; Sakura looked up and she was met with sorrowful blue eyes. "Tsunade-sama. I'm- I'm sorry."

"Concentrate Sakura," Tsunade walked towards the large doors, the crowd of deities giving way for her. "You have nothing to apologize for." That's right, this was inevitable. "Time will soon run again." She opened the doors and the dark clouds began to fade away slowly, very slowly. She walked out of the hall and followed the darkness. With every step she felt fear creep into her very being. The heavenly realm began to return to what it should be, and slowly the gods and goddesses seeking refuge within the grand hall felt relief, but they knew it wasn't over yet.

Tsunade followed the dark clouds to their destination. She knew that whatever is waiting for her there could not only sicken her but break her heart as well. Then she stopped, "Sasuke, come out," a dark haired god dressed in black appeared out of nowhere. His face was emotionless as he looked at her. "Tsunade-sama," he said quietly "The sight you wish to see isn't a pretty one." Tsunade cringed inside. She glared at him as he glared right back. Tsunade sighed in agony. Sasuke knew what lies ahead and he knows she would never accept it. Just as she she hadn't with all the previous ones.

"I still don't see why you bother to go," Sasuke stared at the direction the clouds were heading towards. "Your curse was broken the second Jiraiya left." Tsunade stared at him and frowned. Of course he would know—

"I'm the god of Truth, is what you're thinking right?" Sasuke grinned at her. Then he closed his eyes. "The hands of Time have begun to turn once again but there is no longer any god to watch over it." Sasuke looked at the blond goddess with indifference. "The goddess of power feeling powerless? Quite ironic, aren't you?" She wanted to punch him but he was right. Jiraiya, the god of Time has died. The god who protects the past, present and future has died.

"He broke my curse, I thought I would be the one to break his," she looked at the raven and smiled sadly "But, you knew that the moment he realized I wouldn't right?" Sasuke could only stare at her. She knew that truth and so did he. That everything has a price; and the price for their place at the heavenly realm, it would be an eternal curse that only one person could ever break. For Tsunade, it was Jiraiya but at the cost of his own life.

"Tsunade-sama?" a voice came up from behind them. Sakura stared at her teacher and lady's eyes. "Is JIraiya-sama.."

"Yes, Sakura."

"Then, the curse isn't"

"Yes… Let's go, the hands of Time is at its most vulnerable without a god watching over it," Tsunade looked at Sasuke. "I know. I'll inform you." Sasuke watched at the two goddesses headed towards the tower. He knew that Tsunade's curse has been truly broken and that the god of time's was not. The horror of this day could still be repeated because Time is absolute, it cannot be tampered with. As the god of Truth, he knew that the successor of the title as the god of time, whoever he or she may be will not last because that is the god of time's curse; a time limit

YAY! I finished it! I really had doubts about this one. :)

I hope you guys like it still if you didn't I ENCOURAGE criticisms, suggestions and the like so REVIEW :

MUCH LOVE.


	2. Memories

**UWAAAH, CHAPTER 2 IS HERE :**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, if I did, fujoshis all over the world will be the only ones who'll actually watch. hihi**

It was cold, and dark. His body ached in agony that slowly, very slowly began to fade from his being. Sapphire eyes opened to see a horrid landscape. Trees full of dark withered leaves, dark ominous and thundering clouds that go on for miles, soft breezes of the wind which odor smells so rancid, one whiff could make a normal person faint, and worst of all, animals lying lifeless on the ground which seemed to be covered in their own blood. 'Not a sight to behold isn't it? Considering this is the first thing you see.' Sapphire eyes widened and scanned all over searching for the voice that spoke to him. No one.

'_This is just a memory of me, kid.' _A memory? A memory of what? Suddenly, an image flashes into his mind. A mirror, and there in its reflection was a tall man with white hair and a red line tattoo under both his eyes. He smiled at the mirror, well at himself. 'I know you're confused. And I am crazy for talking to myself in front of the mirror but let's start with formalities huh brat?' The white haired man paused for a few seconds, thinking until he looked up at self and spoke.

'_Your name will be- no, your name is Naruto. My name is Jiraiya though, I don't think I'll ever meet you, brat. Too bad I wouldn't be able to teach you anything. The future tells me you'll be one heck of a god! Haha! Tsunade will soon have her hands full.' _Future? Tsunade? The name rang of familiarity. He felt a pang in his chest, one he didn't quite understand.

'_Hey kid, I'm, damn it, __**was**__ the god of Time; keeper of the past, watcher of the present and guardian of the future. Naruto, All of who I was, is who you are now. My predecessors' memories, as well as my own are now yours to keep. I'm sorry, some of them will be much painful and horrifying than the sight you've probably seen' _JIraiya's expression turned serious and his voiced deepened along with it. Naruto looked around him once more, just what could be more horrid than this?

'_Naruto, every second from here on out will be full of pain and sorrow but as well as joy and love. Make the most out of every second of it, your time starts __**now**__. Also, give that necklace back to her for me will ya?' _As if on cue, memories began to flood his mind of beautiful places and mesmerizing people. Far from the one he centers on, these places were beyond what words could describe. Trees brimmingwith life, lakes and rivers shimmering in different shades of blue, sunrises and sunsets painting the sky with different colors and the people. The people were amazing, though memories, their vibrancy was enough for his sapphire eyes to shine in joy as if those memories were his own. But the shine in his eyes didn't last so long as what Jiraiya had said, images of crying, sorrow, wars and death soon began to enter his sub conscious. Naruto screamed in agony. He didn't want to see these. He gripped his head tightly, wishing, hoping that maybe, perhaps, the memories would stop coming. But it only seemed to hasten. He screamed and screamed. He could feel the agony and pain from the memories alone.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"

Sasuke glared at the sight in front of him. The horrid sight would have scared any normal person or god for that matter scurrying off but then again, ordinary was a word he would never be associated with. He just wanted to get this mess over with. He had hoped that Jiraiya would have been the one to break the god of time's curse and end this routine of one day apocalypse in the heavenly realm. When Jiraiya left, the truth was revealed to him and he was disappointed but then again, it was his mistake that he had hoped. The disappointed just came along when his expectations were not met. Though it was not only him who thought so, every god believed that Jiraiya would break his curse, the curse that all the gods of time before him failed to break. For one, Jiraiya was strong. He was the god of time for over 50 millenniums, those before him failed to reach even half of that time. Also Jiraiya grew close to Tsunade, again, those before him refrained from forming bonds and relationships with others knowing their short life. Sasuke, heck, everyone knew Jiraiya loved Tsunade, and Tsunade loved him in return which made Jiraiya's departure and nearing death even more painful; so much so that she could not take it upon herself to find and keep whatever it is he had left behind.

'Stop. Gotta focus on the problem at hand.' Sasuke thought as he scanned the field beyond him— a problem indeed. Somehow, the gruesomeness of it brought him back to his current predicament. He needs to find that necklace and fast. Every minute spent longer in this place makes him every little but sicker in his stomach. He careful strides over the lifeless ground, the deadly colors surrounded him until he caught a bright yellow. 'This place must be playing tricks on me.' Oh, how wrong was he. The bright yellow his eyes caught was now yellow. As he walked closer, a bundle of stunning golden hair greeted him. His hair was long, a few centimeters over his shoulder. Sasuke would have thought the person in front of him was a woman if not for the lean and muscular build he had and the fact that he was naked as a new born baby. This man had a beautiful tanned body that screamed 'sun-kissed to perfection'. The god of Truth had to keep his hands in check for fear of taking advantage of the man before him. Amidst the horrid field, a smile formed on his lush lips, again, Sasuke had to keep his hands in check. Sasuke walked over to the young man when all of a sudden he screamed in agony. The god of Truth stood frozen just a few inches from him.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

Sasuke regained his senses and rushed to the blonde man. He saw stunningly blue eyes begin to tear up and in just merely seconds, the tears came rolling down young man's face, across three lines that made the young man appear like a wounded fox. Then his wails grew louder when all of a sudden, a pair of hands held on tightly to his wrists. Blue eyes met obsidian, still his tears continued to flow and his pleas have turned to desperation. "Please, make it stop! Please."

"What's wrong?! Where are you hurt!?"

"I- I can't take them… memories… too painful," Sasuke's eyes widened. The truth was then revealed. He held the young man in his arms and whispered softly.

"Recall the good ones, recall the good ones," the mantra continued until the crying began to subside. Soon, the agonizing cries turned into soft sobs. Sasuke released the blond from his embrace and stared at him with curiosity.

"Who are you?"

"Sasuke, god of Truth. What are you doing here? How did you get here?

"I don't know, I woke up to this…" Sasuke examined the young man until he caught sight of a necklace. Its dark blue color reminded him of Tsunade—

'_A necklace that reminds me so much of her, she'll ask you to find it Sasuke, so I'm sorry in advance'_

'Found it.'

"God of Time—"

"That's what he said, how did you kno-?"

"Dobe, can you walk or must I bear the burden of carrying you?"

"I can walk," Naruto could not explain why in just a few seconds of meeting this unbelievable person, he could feel anger rise from the pit of his inner self 'Teme.'

"Good," Sasuke said as he covered Naruto with his coat.

"What's this for teme?" Teme?! This dobe actually called him teme? Once again, Sasuke had a hard time controlling his composure, this time for an entirely different reason. He wanted to punch this man no matter how beautiful he is. To think he'd call him, **him**, the god of fucking Truth, a teme! Control, control.

"OI, are you deaf?" Naruto said as Sasuke walked away from him, unknowingly, he had followed the dark haired man.

"Where I am taking you, nudity is no longer welcomed."

**DONE :**

**Next chapter is 3 millenniums after Naruto is brought to where in the heavenly realm the gods and goddesses reside. ALSO, I promised my friend that I'd keep this story as short as I possibly can.**

**If you liked this, please do like and review! : I'd appreciate it!**


End file.
